customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Series 6000, Thevideotour1's version)
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Basic Info * First recorded: Between early 1990 and April 1992 * Creator: TBA * Owner: Sound Ideas (1992-present) * Origin: Canada * Year debut: March 25, 1993 * First heard: Stolen Babies * Area used: Worldwide It was first recorded between early 1990 and April 1992 because The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library was in the making at that time. First debuting in the Stolen Babies, due to it frequently being used for the character Baby Kate Read crying on Arthur. Used In TV Shows * Arthur * 100Latino (Heard once in "Supperhero".) * The 7D (Heard twice in "Contest Shakers".) * Adventure Time (Heard once in "Jake the Dog" and "Dad's Dungeon") * The Adventures of Paddington Bear (Heard often in "Paddington the Babysitter.") * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018 TV Series) * America's Funniest Home Videos * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard in six episodes.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Heard once in "Video Ouija".) * Archer * Atomic Betty (Heard once in "Who's the Baby Now?") * Battle for Dream Island (Heard once in "Don't Cry Baby") * Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Room for Everyone".) * The Big Comfy Couch * Big Time Rush (Heard once in "Big Time Wedding.") * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "The Baby's Here!" (after the viewers point at the gray baby alligator, it cries like that "Nurture","Making Changes" and "Blue's Wishes".) * Bob the Builder * The Boss Baby: Back in Business (Heard once in "Research & Development.") * BoJack Horseman * Brendan's Town * Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "Bubble Baby!") * Caillou (Heard once in "Caillou's All Alone" in a high pitch and "Caillou Roars" in a normal pitch.) * Care Bears: Unlock the Magic * Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales (Heard once in "El Materdor.") (After Mater is supposedly defeated by the bulldozers, one of the cars in the audience is making this crying sound.) * Casualty * Celebrity Deathmatch * Chappelle's Show * Charmed (Heard once in "Charmageddon.") * Cheyenne Cinnamon and the Fantabulous Unicorn of Sugar Town Candy Fudge * Chowder (Heard once in "The Trouble with Truffles.") * Corn & Peg (Heard twice in a low pitch in "Adventures in Horsesitting".) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Cyanide And Happiness (Webseries) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Desperate Housewives * Doc McStuffins (Heard once in "Mirror, Mirror On My Penguin") * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard in three episodes.) * Elena of Avalor * Everybody Hates Chris (Heard once in "Everybody Hates the Laundromat".) * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy (Heard once in "Cop and a Half-wit".) * Fish Hooks (Heard once in one of the Promos.) * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in a low pitch in "The In Crowd".) * Good Luck Charlie (Heard once in "Blankie Go Bye-Bye".) * Gravity Falls (Heard once in "Irrational Treasure".) * Grojband (Heard once in "Laney's Problems".) * Gullah Gullah Island * Harvey Beaks (Heard once in "The Case of the Missing Pancake".) * Henry Hugglemonster (Heard once in "Monster Dough".) * Higglytown Heroes (Heard twice in a high pitch in "Kip's Sweet Tooth.") * Home Movies (Heard once in "Shore Leave".) * House Husbands * The Jellies * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Gil-Stopping Johnny.") * Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2011(Heard once on the Latvian Postcard) * Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2016 (Heard in the Cypriot Postcard) * It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia * King of the Hill * L.A Heat * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (Heard once in "The Angry Eyebrows".) * Law & Order (Heard in the last 17 seasons.) * Learning Leo * Lethal Weapon * Little Riley Jacob * Lizzie McGuire * Lost (Heard once in "The Shape of Things to Come".) * The Loud House (Heard in "Come Sale Away".) * Mad TV * Malcolm in the Middle * Married... with Children * Mucha Lucha (Heard twice in "Chinche.") * The Muppets (2015 TV Series) * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show (Heard once in "Winston Churchill".) * My Goldfish is Evil (Heard once in “Derailed.”) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "Equestria Games".) * The New Adventures of Madeline (Heard once in “Madeline and the Magic Show.”) * Nostalgia Critic (Heard once in "The Boss Baby.") * Odd Squad (Heard once in "The O Team".) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in "Back to the Past!") * Preacher (Heard in low pitch in "Call & Response".) * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "Pink Kahuna.") * Pokemon (Heard once in "Ditto's Mysterious Mansion.") * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "The Rowdyruff Boys.") * Power Rangers * Princess Amy * Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (Heard once in "Shoob Tube" and "Stanks Like Teen Spirit".) * Reboot (Heard once in "Medusa Bug" and "Identity Crisis Part 1".) * Regular Show (Heard once in "Wall Buddy") * Robot Chicken (Heard once in "Lust for Puppets.") * RWBY (Heard once in a high pitch in "Argus Limited" when a baby cries due to being startled by the Grimm attack on the train.) * Sanjay and Craig * The Secret World of Santa Claus (Heard once in "The Boy Who Wished To Be Little Again".) * Seinfeld (final 2 seasons only.) * Sesame Street * Sheep in the Big City * Shining Time Station (Heard once in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out" on the 24 Hour Crybaby Channel.) * SideKick (Heard once in "Adventures in Supersitting".) * The Simpsons (Heard once in "22 for 30.") * Skinnamarink TV * Skunk Fu * Sofia the First (Heard in "King for a Day".) * Sophomore * Soulcalibur: A New Legend * South Park (Heard once in "Merry Christmas Charlie Manson!" and often in "The Problem with a Poo" and "Buddha Box".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Rule of Dumb" (I BigIdeas70258 think), "Two Thumbs Down" and "King Plankton".) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in "Diaz Family Vacation" with Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001, Hollywoodedge, Baby Whines Cries Huf PE145601 and other vocals.) * Superjail! (Heard twice in "Mr. Grumpy Pants" and once in "Jean, Paul, Beefy, and Alice".) * SuperMarioLogan Videos * SuperNews! (Heard once in “The Death Of MTV”) * Super Why (Heard often in "Jack and the Beanstalk" and once in "The Boy Who Cried Wolf".) * Team Umizoomi (Heard once in "Super Trip to the Supermarket!") * Teacher's Pet * Tekken: The Devil Gene * Teen Titans (Heard once in "Divide and Conquer" , when Beast Boy cries like a baby.) * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Teen Titans Save Christmas", "Collect Them All" and "Witches Brew".) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teletubbies * Trollhunters * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! * Thomas & Friends * The Thundermans (Heard once in "Four Supes and a Baby".) * Tiger Troops * Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Circus Jerks.") * Total Drama * True Tori (Heard once in "The Fairytale Falls Apart".) * Ultimate Spider-Man * Unikitty (Heard once in "Hawk and The Big Exit".) * VeggieTales * Victor and Valentino * Victorious (Heard once in "The Bad Roomate" When a guy Holds a Baby.) * The Wacky Days * The Walking Dead * The Wattersons * What Do Sheep Do? * Wayside * We Bare Bears (Heard in "Pizza Band".) * Wimzie's House (Heard briefly in The Pilot Episode.) * WordGirl (Heard once in "Confessional Comments".) * The X-Files (Heard once in a season 1 or 2 episode.) * YaYa and Zouk (Heard twice in “The Ball”) * Young Justice (Heard once in "Misplaced".) Movies NOTE: Don't expect this sound effect in every movie just because there's a baby in it. * A Christmas Story 2 (2012) (Heard during the scene when a group of people are rushing and trying to get attention at once, causing Ralphie to wrap a baby as a present.) * Adopting Terror (2012) * Alphabet Soup (1994) * Antz (1998) * Arthur Christmas (2011) (Heard once in a higher pitch for a group of babies at a hospital at the beginning.) * Baby Geniuses (1999) * Baby Geniuses 2: Superbabies (2004) * The Boxtrolls (2014) (Heard from Baby Eggs thrice as he cries, while his father was killed by Snatcher (during Eggs' backstory scene).) * Cascade (1994) * Chicken Little (2005) * Dead End (2003) * Ethel and Ernest (2015) * Ferdinand (2017) * For Richer or Poorer (1997) (After Brad Sexton shouts "$5,000,000?" in a bank, an off-screen baby was heard crying like this.) * Frozen (2013) * Go Fiddle! (1993) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * Ghostbusters II (1999) * The Hangover (2009) (Heard from Baby Carlos after the police car door hits him.) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * The Hollars (2016) * The House With a Clock in Its Walls (2018) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * Ice Age (2002) (Used for Roshan. The proof is even confirmed in the multi-language clip found on the 2-disc DVD.) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) (low pitch) * Jurassic World (2015) * The Kingdom (2007) (Heard from a little girl when a war nearby scared her.) * Kingsman: The Secret Service (2014) * Kubo and the Two Strings (2016) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * The Last Laugh (2019) * License to Wed (2007) * Minions (2015) * My Baby's Daddy (2004) * Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) (Heard from Oggy crying.) * The Onion Movie (2008) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Pocahontas (1995) * Quints (2000) (Heard throughout the film with babies crying.) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) (Briefly heard in high and normal pitch, with the latter in low volume.) * Scary Movie 5 (2013) (Mainly used for Aidan.) * Schindler's List (1993) (Remastered version only. When you pass the first 50 minutes of this long movie, Baby Kate's cry was heard in the background, if you listen very carefully.) * Shrek the Third (2007) (Heard from an ogre baby after it vomits.) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) (Heard in a low volume as part of ambience.) * Stolen Babies (1993) (Debut, Heard thrice during the climax) * Storks (2016) * Toy Story 4 (2019) * The Unauthorized Full House Story (2015) * Wonder Woman (2017) (When Diana sees a baby, she tries to grab it, but then she made it cry.) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Zootopia (2016) Scare Factor * Nightmare - According to MikiDex, It has been used in LOTS of other popular media! This sound has been protested by many users on this website who feel it needs to die already.